An Exercise in Futility
An Exercise in Futility is 's entry into CBW's Tenth Anniversary Contest. It revolves around Erevayx of the Moirai Universe. Erevayx is FireDrag1091's character. Story We have become an outcast. Yes, this was bound to happen eventually. It is what we have always been fated for. And the intervention of that “Glatorian” didn’t help either. Yes, this is the path we have been on since we stepped out of that pool of antidermis so long ago. We are an outlaw now. Our massacre at Veli has led us to be more of an exile than Spiriah when he tampered with the Skakdi. Our developments in toxin have led us to be more feared than Chirox when he discovered Hordika Venom. Our weaponization of the same has led my name to overshadow that of Roodaka. And I have birthed far more horrors than even the Energized Protodermis Entity. The Great Cataclysm has come and gone, but I--''we'' have yet to begin our Plan. What is that you say? No, I’m not talking to you. I’m talking to the embodied voices now. Repeat that? Oh, no, it was hardly intentional. It’s all been a slow descent into the Toxic Personality we am today. I am Erevayx. In a former life I was a Makuta. Now… now we are an exile. And it's entirely the fault of that "Glatorian," that, as he referred to himself, "stowaway." It's his fault I have been exiled by the others and exiled by myself. His fault that I have not pursued the extinction of reality in my futile attempt to ease this pain rather than satisfying myself with the near-genocide of the Makuta. Had it not been for him, there is no limit on the monstrosities I could have unleashed, no telling how many grotesque abominations I could have spawned. It's his fault! ''Had it not been for him... well... Our story begins when I first tempted Erevayx. The Makuta had finally had a chance to rest after a long day of-- No, you fool. If we start that far back, this story will take far too long. And our enemy is already at the threshold. … Oh fine. I’ll summarize the beginning then. ---- My accidental mutation on Syuth was only the beginning. The Ta-Toa, Kalaryx had not intended to hit me when he deflected my blast of biotoxin, but as the horrible stuff began eating away at me, it was too late. The Toa fled the scene in fear. I would have done the same had I not been so deathly paralyzed. Due to the nature of antidermis, the biotoxin did not kill me as it would a being of protodermis--it was instead able to bond to my DNA. And now the substance I once made to make my creations’ lives longer now perpetuates our own and my agony. It’s like the Makuta saying; what you put out into the world eventually comes back to you. I grew into a monstrosity, a fiend, a monster unparalleled, yet even my expertise in science and physiology failed to save me. Over the next few years, the biotoxin ate away at me. I tried in vain to acclimate to it, going about my life as though it did not exist. But the infection never forgot ''I existed. It spread and I was mutated into a monstrous form. Seeing as I would never be cured of this accident, I realized I would have to master the substance, and I drew strength from that thought. The toxin and I were inseparable now, it was almost poetic. But as I would soon find out, the biotoxin had given me new powers such as the generation of mutagens and poisons and the control of those in the surrounding environment. I am the Toa of Toxin. Bah! I gag to think of such a thing. Don’t say that again! That’s the point you idiot. You’re supposed to cringe. Anyway, as I was saying, I was coming into my own, mastering the powers of disease, toxins, poisons, etc. So many powers had been granted to me; I had only to make use of them. The only price I paid for their use was the ceaseless agony I paid at every passing instant. I could not even grow used to the pain--it forever increases in scale as time passes. It is Affliction who holds the key to lowering my pain somewhat, but only when I have killed. The Makuta kept me largely hidden except if I should be needed as a secret weapon. I was left to wander Destral’s halls in secrecy even as my glorious “master,” the great Teridax began the first stages of our plan. The Toa/Dark Hunter War came and went, and while I came within arm’s reach of deciding to wreak havoc in the war, somehow, I did not. Around this time I grew somewhat stable in my infection. With great reluctance, the Brotherhood of Makuta decided to take a chance and assigned me to the smallish island of Veli. Many months passed, perhaps even years, and I was told to prepare the island for cleansing and enslavement. However, my infection was growing stronger and on one fateful night I snapped. At the encouragement of Adversary, a new friend of mine, we began massacring the inhabitants of Veli. One village fell after another, and though they tried to escape my punishment, they soon fell too. The Makuta were furious at what we’d done, but there was no going back. Yes, we did a number on them, didn’t we? My turn. It was around this time that I, Affliction, made myself known. Although Erevayx’s head would soon grow quite crowded, I was here to ease Erevayx’s pain. (Actually, I ease Erevayx’s pain, but only when he kills those we wish him to. After that I give him a little time and then let him suffer again. But don’t tell him that.) Anyhow, after I came, Affliction, then came Misery, Infection, and a host of others. At the same time, the Brotherhood had reluctantly forgiven us for decimating Veli and was beginning to use our powers far more industriously. I became a secret weapon in the invasions of Syuth and Exusia… When we were confronted with a Toa of Fire and one of Water, we slew the former and allowed the latter to escape, albeit infected with toxin. None of us were happy about it, but somehow Erevayx lacked the energy to continue through with it. The Makuta weren’t happy either, but there wasn’t anything they could do about it. But perhaps the Toa of Water, Niha, reminded Erevayx of that Toa so long ago and the accident that would result in this horror. Not long after this, we were approached by a being who called himself Telravarn… ---- He was a strange being, almost exclusively organic parts with precious little mechanical pieces. How revolting. Affliction muttered, apparently unaware of Erevayx’s own hideous state. How can such a blob like that stand? Asked Misery, another voice in the Makuta’s head. Ask him who he is. “Who are you?” murmured Erevayx, irritated at the disruption of his meditation. “I am Telravarn,” the being returned. “A stowaway on this, the Great Spirit Robot. A Glatorian, if you will. I don’t often make myself known, much like you, but I have come to learn of your… nature--or unnature--and I think we would work quite well together.” Erevayx stood up, the rain beating down upon them both. The slaves all around them took no notice, despite the bizarre occurrence happening in front of them. The Makuta stared at him for a moment before waving his hand dismissively and turning to go. “Whatever helps you sleep at night. Assuming a blob like you sleeps.” I shudder to think of it. Before Erevayx could take another step, a powerful hand seized his shoulder and whirled him around. “''Listen to me, Erevayx.'' You might not be conscious of the nature of the multiverse, but I have seen--We can get to the top, you and I. The top of reality. But we have to work together.” Erevayx noticed how the toxins and thorns that lined his body did not cause the “Glatorian” to react as normal beings did. There was a fizzling noise and Telravarn pulled his hand back sharply, but other than that, there was no noticeable effect. “What makes you think I need any of that?” “Erevayx,” Telravarn growled, “We can set ourselves apart from all others, we can claim a position none to my knowledge have yet claimed. If we were to transcend the universe…” Telravarn’s voice drifted off as though something else had crossed his mind. “Well, we’ll have to start small anyway. Let me tell you something... I do not belong in this universe--" Adversity: You can say that again. "You can say that again," Erevayx said aloud instinctively. Telravarn shot a glance at him before continuing. "I do not belong in--I'm a stowaway in this ship--er, universe. I... I met someone... He was identical to myself, but he was so much older... and he needed my body parts to stay young. He was my parallel from another universe, the greatest of my parallels I think, but in order to defy him I need to build a kingdom. Once I have overthrown him and taken his place you can keep this kingdom, but I need your help to get there." Erevayx stared at him. "You're delusional." "No, I'm desperate--more desperate than I care to admit. And I daresay you're about as much so." "What would you know about that?" "Listen, Erevayx. I hate to be so forward like this, it goes against every instinct I have. Honesty has never been my strong suit, but I need your help here." "I don't need an empire. I have what I need here." I wouldn't be too sure about that. The offer is an intriguing one. Erevayx shoved Telravarn's hand off and made as if to leave again when the Glatorian asked, "Tell me, Erevayx, what makes you keep all these Makuta alive?” What the Karzahni’s ''that supposed to mean?'' snapped Adversary. “What?” Erevayx demanded. “I mean, you clearly have the power to overthrow them and claim world dominion on your own. Teridax had all-but claimed a rule over the world with the Great Cataclysm--if you were to overthrow him, imagine the glory you would claim. But… as it is, you are kept here like a dog.” … Well, thought Infection slowly, he’s got a point. A point? snapped Adversary. He’s clearly trying to use us. And if he is? returned Infection. We’ll take advantage of his help and then dispose of him. Simple enough, agreed Affliction. “Do I get a say in this?” muttered Erevayx. No. the voices said at once. Maybe if you had killed that Toa of Water like we’d told you to we would take your requests into account, dimwit, snarled Adversary. But now that Toa is on the loose and can spread word of us. So what do we say of Telravarn? Infection asked in an effort to return to the subject. What do we--oh. We kill him. I mean ''before that.'' Well, thought Adversary slowly, I suppose it’s a reasonable enough proposal. “We acce-” Erevayx started before one of the voices cut him off. We didn’t say you could speak yet, Adversary snarled. We need to be sure we all agree. Are we all agreed? “We accept,” Erevayx snapped. “And let’s not forget whose body this is.” The Glatorian looked at him quizzically. “Er, very well. No worries, I won’t mess with your, uh, body.” “''I wasn’t talking to you,” the Makuta sighed. “But the others are in too. How shall we begin?” ---- '''Several Weeks Later' The universe was in chaos. The aftershock of the Great Cataclysm had thrown the universe into chaos, and while most hadn’t realized at the time, the fall of Metru Nui signaled the rise of a dark time for the Matoran Universe. The crucial power sent from Metru Nui throughout the universe had been cut off and many functions across the islands were cut off or powered down. For the first few weeks, nobody had known how to react. Metru Nui, it was discovered, was abandoned by the Matoran and the Coliseum was in ruins. Most rumors seemed to indicate that the Makuta of Metru Nui had played a hand in causing this to happen, but most didn’t know how and evidence was inconclusive. And while the Brotherhood had accumulated a reputation for evil of late, the rest of the universe, confused and directionless as it was, turned to the Makuta for guidance and leadership. For as fearsome as they may be, they had guided them out of the League era and was the only organization with the power and prestige to rule the world again. The universe was in chaos And here Erevayx was, pent up in Destral. The Makuta turned away from the window, impatient with the knowledge the other Makuta were reaping the rewards of the Brotherhood’s newfound position of magnificence in the universe. “I could have made it worse, you know,” Erevayx declared. “Much worse. The Great Cataclysm was so pathetic. We could have turned the tables in Metru Nui in such a way even Teridax could have fled in horror.” He turned and walked back to the main figure in his lab. “But no, we have to stay here, waiting as you develop this supposed key to our success.” “Just be patient,” Telravarn growled, hunched over his lab materials. “At least you have the freedom to roam the universe. I’m pent up in this room.” “Yeah, there’s a reason for that. You’re a mess of biological materials and occasional mechanical implants that somehow constitute a stable body. It’s repulsive.” “It’s nat--more natural than you,” growled Telravarn. “The product of some nasty primordial soup and your own toxins.” Erevayx glanced at the microscope allowing him to view the invisible effects taking place on the materials the “Glatorian” was working on. “You’re doing it wrong.” “No, I’m not.” “Yes, you are. The objective of this virus is to target all standard, non-mutated antidermis molecules in the vicinity, no? You’re designing the virus based on biological variations of the same, a virus based not on code but on biology.” “Yes.” “Then let me have at it,” Erevayx replied, starting for the materials. “I have plenty of experience with biological substances. Far more than you clearly do.” “We can all see how that turned out,” Telravarn replied, eyeing Erevayx’s diseased form. “Your attempt at forming a substance to prolong your creations’ lives has doomed you to an eternity of torment. I have to run out and grab some more materials. Don’t touch anything.” Erevayx watched as the “blob” stepped out of the room before moving over to the materials and beginning to tamper with them. So fascinated he became such that he did not notice the minutes flying by until the door was thrown open and Telravarn spilled into the room, panic etched across his features. “Erevayx! Erevayx, you have to hide me!” “Did some Makuta see you?” Erevayx growled, anger bubbling to the surface. “Worse. I’ve heard that he is coming to collect us, but I didn’t realize!” “Start from the beginning,” the Makuta snapped, moving around the table to get closer. The Glatorian spoke so quickly his words almost jumbled together. “''He's here! He's here! My counterpart from another universe who's come and is hunting us down, all of us andyouhavetoprotectme--''” A projectile shattered the door and impaled Telravarn on the spot. At that moment, someone with an uncanny resemblance to Erevayx’s late ally stepped into the room and surveyed it. The figure, this new Telravarn was far more titanic than the one Erevayx had known, but far more disgusting and far more ancient; by comparison, the being the Makuta had known looked like he was in his youth. So old was he, in fact, that much of his skin was flaking away and some of his muscles and bones were exposed--some not even covering the fracturing bones. The titan Telravarn, seeing only a frozen Erevayx, bent over the lifeless form and began stripping apart the Glatorian’s organic parts, striping away the flesh and dismantling the fallen figure. Then, with the most careful of precision, he stripped pieces of his own rotting flesh and began placing his fallen parallel’s pieces on himself and applying some liquid which bound it in place. As the stranger began attaching Telravarn’s pieces to himself, Erevayx could not help but be fascinated by the grotesque spectacle, and the companions of his head basked in the carnal nature of the scene. Mixed emotions of fear and fascination stirred in the Makuta’s bussom such that even if he had wanted to, he could not possibly look away. And even once the intruder had finished applying the fallen one’s pieces to his body, making himself new again, primal instincts deep in the mutated Makuta goaded him on, a lust to see more. When the horrible business of replacing the old Telravarn’s body parts with his own was complete, the titan intruder stood back and looked again at Erevayx. When he spoke, it was with the same voice as Erevayx’s companion. "Well, well, Erevayx. There's an explanation for this, you can be sure. When you're as old as I am with a multiversal organization answering to you, you cannot afford to risk dying of old age. You have to take... liberties with your counterpartss throughout the universe to evade death. And mine holds so much information on the universes you could only shudder... and my parallels tremble in terror. I am sorry you had to see me in such a sorry state, executing this horrid business, but I was near the end of my span. But enough about me... I see you met my alternate from this universe.” The helpless pleasure Erevayx had felt when absorbing the scene before him faded and he was left in a foul state. “What are you doing in here? This is my laboratory; you cannot enter without my permission.” “And yet,” Telravarn gestured at the corpse on the floor, “It seems I was already allowed in. Fascinating that the two of us should form such a bond so quickly; though we both make names for ourselves, I would have never imagined you and I…” “What do you know about me?” snarled Erevayx. Telravarn glanced at him. “Are you kidding? Do you even know what you live up to under normal circumstances?” “Let's just say I don’t have the liberty of traveling beyond this fortress as often as I’d like.” “You,” Erevayx smiled. “You are the father of monstrosities. Sometimes you influence the creation of a hellbeast in the Toa/Dark Hunter War. Other times you raise the undead to plague the universe after the Great Cataclysm. Yet others your creations haunt the isolated Matoran on Mata Nui. And those are but some of the more dramatic of your games. Don’t play dumb with me, Erevayx, I know such schemes have plagued your illustrious mind.” Foul daemon, Adversary growled. How could he know of these? Some we haven’t even shared with ''you ''yet. Erevayx started: “I don’t know where you saw tha--” “I have seen your plans unfold throughout the multiverse, and I must say,” Telravarn interrupted. “I can’t trust you to continue. Not that you would last much longer after this anyway--” What?! “What?!” Erevayx echoed. “You will fail, Erevayx,” Telravarn explained. “All of this, it’s an empty endeavor. You never win; your insanity drives your mind over the edge! This is… It’s an exercise in futility!” Erevayx collapsed to his knees and clutched the stranger’s hands in desperation. “Please, save me from this! I can’t, I’m losing control! My mind has already shattered, the pain is searing, I can hardly think of anything else! Please, you have to save me! I can’t take it!” No! Adversary snarled. How dare you give in! With that, Erevayx felt his mind almost physically yanked back as something else seemed to seize control of his body. “We--''I'' did not mean that,” Adversary smiled. Erevayx had been shoved back in his own mind; Adversary had taken control of the Makuta’s faculties. “I’m sure you did not,” Telravarn smiled grimly. “But I’m sure Erevayx would beg to differ.” “''Erevayx’s'' mind is too weak at times for our machinations,” Adversary retorted. “In time his strength will return, but your friend’s biological virus in hand, the other Makuta will not last long. Nor shall you if you stay any longer.” “You did not need this Telravarn’s help to win, but it has accelerated the process. That being did not mean to keep you alive longer than he could use you; take it from me. Now he is dead… but you have seen something you cannot be allowed to see. Maybe this is your lucky day. Maybe you shall get your wish. But you have seen something you were not meant to. I’m normally content to let you stay on this island in solitude… but I’m afraid I cannot do it this time, and I must send an agent of mine to fix that. I hope you will understand.” “Get out of our laboratory,” Adversary snarled. “We will continue with our plans as we always would have. Take your bodies and be gone.” Telravarn looked down at the alternate version of himself stretched out on the ground. Reluctantly, he picked up the corpse and dragged it out of the fortress. The minds of Erevayx’s body were surprised no Makuta had detected his presence, but perhaps there was some unknown reason for it. ---- Erevayx would go on with his plan. He unleashed the biological virus designed by himself and Telravarn, and destroyed all antidermis except his infected variant. But something about the second one’s words haunted him; that in this universe he would be doomed for seeing the mysterious Telravarn. He was not afraid, no. At least not most of his minds. But as the plan advanced further and further, Telravarn felt himself being shoved further and further to the back of his own mind even as the changes to his own body claimed more victories. So he did not advance with his plans, but he waited. ---- The Makuta sat on the throne formerly of his master and meditated. Adversity was in control. To maintain control, he had to meditate; otherwise he risked Erevayx escaping again--or worse, one of the other voices taking control. If they were to begin claiming mastery over the body, all chaos would break loose; it already had. Something was approaching the castle. Adversity stood and watched out the window. He had very nearly allowed Erevayx to return to the surface and continue, at least until something pressing arose, but now it seemed he wouldn’t have that chance. Adversity moved over to a nearby window and with two fingers opened the torn cloth curtain slightly. A Toa of Psionics rapidly making her way up the fortress tower. She nearly ran into a broken-down suit of armor, now covered in fungi left in the wake of Erevayx’s virus now so long ago. He thought she might have noticed his spectre looking down upon her from above, but he moved away quickly. If she had, what little she had seen would spark fear into her heart… if she was wise. Adversity returned to his seat and resumed his position. Somehow, this Toa of Psionics reminded them of all the Toa of before, Kalaryx, Niha, and the others. And yet somehow she was most certainly more… Was this the one whom Telravarn had promised to send? Adversity sat down to meditate again, twisting his hingeless neck and joints around to the opposite direction. No doubt she had seen nothing like Erevayx. In the meantime, he could ponder… ---- What is our point? I… I’m not sure entirely. Redemption? Maybe we don’t deserve redemption after what I have let Adversary and Affliction lead me to do, but I am not as bad as I may appear. Telravarn… disgusted me, and while I might play foul games, seeing him commit that heinous crime changed something in me. I do not regret what I did. I can never take it back, so why should I wish to? But every time I kill something, Affliction takes away some of the pain momentarily… at least until I cross paths with another human being. So I must, you see? But Telravarn… It was like seeing myself reflected back at me. What I had become. So when I saw him I resolved to isolate myself on my island. It may perpetuate my agony, but my agony is eternal anyway. I can only wait until my misery, my life is ended. So I have isolated myself, but if people come to this island, they cannot expect me to spare them. They are asking for that. And the Toa who just landed at the beach will have to learn that the hard way. But if Telravarn is right, I am doomed to fail regardless… if the madness overtakes me. My many plans of horror and monstrosity are fulfilled without me as I succumb to insanity. What a horrid story… and Erevayxs across the universe do not even know how futile it is… ---- Adversity opened his eyes as the thoughts of Erevayx himself resounded. A shriek of unnatural growth behind him resounded, signalling the Toa’s presence. An exercise in futility? Were you right, then here goes nothing. Telravarn will have to understand if we send her back in pieces. Characters * Erevayx * Telravarn * Vulf mentioned Reviews , An Exercise in Futility revolves around Makuta Erevayx, although this one is of the Moirai Alternate Universe. Probably the most bizarre entry into the Ten Year Anniversary Contest, this story was written by resident Administrator , stemming from his effective adoption of FireDrag’s storyline. The short revolves around Erevayx and Telravarn, a Glatorian companion of his who is being hunted by an unknown being (You’ll have to read it to find out). While a large part of the story is original, other parts of it do a few unique things. One, the beginning of the story recounts the Makuta’s origins, specifically how he became infected with his own creation: biotoxin. Intended to bridge the gap between Erevayx's Debut, Continued Adversity and Declaration, ToaGonel also used the story to set up his latest installment in his Broken Order saga, Oblivion's Game, a massive crossover event dedicated to the wiki’s tenth anniversary--one which features the Glatorian Telravarn, with this story having introduced him. Truly an entertaining read, I highly recommend An Exercise in Futility. It’s just a bizarre story that it’s worth reading, especially if you want to see one of FireDrag’s classic characters again.|''An Exercise in Futility's featured spotlight, written by Invader39. }} Trivia * This story is Gonel’s entry in the Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Ten Year Anniversary Contest. * The story banner was created and provided generously by Invader39. * The title was chosen because we know through dramatic irony that Erevayx will be killed not long after these events end. The story itself hints at this fate many times over its course, often referencing the Toa “at the threshold” or Vulf on the eve of Declaration. ** Also because this story doesn’t stand a chance against Date Night. * This story is structured with so much recollection because many people aren’t as familiar with the character and often they will not take the time to read [[Erevayx's Debut|''Erevayx’s Debut]], ''Continued Adversity'', and ''Declaration'' to figure his backstory out. As such, this is meant to touch on the whole arc of Erevayx story. * The narration style is bizarre because it is often the voices in Erevayx’s head narrating the story, not Erevayx himself. The only point Erevayx highlights on his own is where he describes his life before the attack on Veli. Following that, the others take over. * Part of Gonel’s inspiration with presenting the minds inside Erevayx’s head is drawn from Matthew 12:43-45 with the analogy where the evil spirit returns to its host with seven spirits more wicked than itself. ** There is also some Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde and even some Split inspiration feeding into this. * Although FireDrag has confirmed that the Moirai Saga is not canon, Gonel does refer to the first main entry in it, Continued Adversity, as reference to understanding Erevayx’s backstory and references its events early in the story. ** However, due to somewhat confusing timeline arrangements of that story, Gonel has gone ahead and established a clearer timeline in this story. * Throughout the book, Erevayx points out times he could have brought monstrosities forth, such as during the Toa/Dark Hunter War, the Great Cataclysm, and the Dark War. These are all allusions to just some of the various horror stories on the wiki. When Erevayx thinks that “My parallels throughout the universe are quite industrious; they may have already seen to this in which case I must make something original,” this implies that the Erevayxes of those respective universes played a large role in manipulating and setting the events of those stories in motion. Of course, this is not certain, but it is a good possibility. * In summary, this story is meant to provide a quintessential explanation of Erevayx’s story, particularly in the Moirai Universe where he eventually crosses paths with Vulf in Declaration (and is lead into here). The point was to show how he moves from where he stands in Continued Adversity and his aggression and the multiple voices to quietly locking himself off from the world in Declaration and his reasons for doing so. Moreover, this story shows that while he does isolate himself here (pondering what Telravarn has said) in many universes he is far more aggressive in causing terror and worthy of his position in CBW’s hall of infamy. ** This story was also meant to both introduce Telravarn and to tie into Gonel’s interaction with FireDrag’s characters in Oblivion’s Game, Gonel’s own celebration of CBW’s tenth anniversary. * Special thanks to ChineseLegolas for his feedback and proofchecking.